Hist140 Wiki
Hey everyone! I'm making subpages just so it's prettier, so stuffs not gone, it's just moved!!! So click on the links to find stuff :D Courtney316 22:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) *** I was thinking that it would be better/easier to manuiver if things were on the same page with headings, rather than split up into different sections - anyone else agree? *** I agree completely, this format stresses me out but I don't know how to change it. *** No. I think this is less confusing. I think there should be small descriptions under each link for clarification. Or put the links at the top and clicking on them will take you to the information at the bottom of the page like a real wiki page. I don't know how to do that though. yes yes. someone who actually knows how to use this please organize this stuff and give it a consistent format. it's driving me crazy. HERE YE, HERE YE: If multiple people edit the same page at once, only the last person's contributions will be saved. To protect your work and that of others, please write up what you wish to contribute in a word processor or text editor and copy/paste them in. Thanks, Wpetry 01:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC). Assignment: 'For the final, use this wiki as a class to draft a prompt that reflects a key theme we have discussed this semester. Then, again as a class, answer the question. The final exam is worth 200 points, or 20 percent of the course grade. Half of the grade will be for your individual contributions, and the other half will be a group grade for the overall quality of both the prompt and final essay. so here is what I came up for a rough chronological outline and start to an intro.... 'Dependency in Panama (aka Cold Bacon) Introduction Like the majority of its Latin American neighbors, Panama has shown a long history of dependency on foreign powers. From colonial times of Spanish rule to the recent US control of the Panama Canal, Panama’s economy has been intricately intertwined with that of various world powers. It is this economic reliance that is outlined as one of the principle theories for the underdevelopment of the nation of Panama today, as well as the majority of Latin America. This theory, known as dependency theory, claims foreign investments within Latin America have only succeeded in extracting wealth from the area and hindering internal development. Supporters favor a bottom up solution to the problem of poverty in Latin America and point to internal developments, such as industrialization as key to these country's developments.CameronMyers 23:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Dependency theory provides a way to see the relationship between first world and developing countries. “Dependency theory: A set of theories which maintained that the failure of Third World states to achieve adequate and sustainable levels of development resulted from their dependence on the advanced capitalist world" (Gordon). It’s based around the ideal that economic gain in more industrialized countries makes prosperity impossible for poorer countries. It is said that poor people inhabit rich lands which exists when the land provides a means for foreign (often more industrialized) involvement. What the land has to offer becomes an important commodity for export purposes with the hope that it will bring money into the country. Although they are providing a valuable good, no matter how rich the land is, the poor country will never benefit financially from it. Since all the resources and money go into the export of the good, the people who actually inhabit the land never see that money. The poorer country exports the good that good is then used to make another product. Then, the first country who exported the good to make the product has to pay to import the product. There is never money for the people of the poor country. As an example, Potosi contained a silver mine in Peru which provided mining jobs and wealth. Potosi depended upon the interest and money from the more developed countries, Spain in particular, and it ended up being its demise. When the sliver was gone from the country, the Spanish colonization of Peru left as well. Today Peru ranks 115th (of 228 countries) in terms of per-capita Gross Domestic Product (GDP; Central Intelligence Agency). Ashlee Johnston 02:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Wpetry 03:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Colonialism Independence The War of a Thousand Day's erupted in 1899 and was sparked because the Panamanians doubted the new Conservative government in Bogotá could negotiate a canal concession. Panama dreamed of becoming a commercial emporium through the construction of a canal that would provide passage for ships between the Carribean and the Pacific Ocean. Their dream depended on successful negotiations made by the French or the United States, who were both interested in building the canal (Conniff 59). Also, some saw this war as an opportunity to restore autonomy or break off from Colombia and gain independence. The impact of the war set the stage for future independence. The Colombian government was weakened, and as a result, Colombia renewed talks with the French company's concession, the talks with the U.S. about a canal through Panama were disrupted highlighting Colombia's inability to keep the peace, and the war lead the U.S. to continuously intervening in order to prevent a rebel victory or succession (Conniff 61). These U.S. military interventions prevented a Liberal victory and lead to a concession by the Conservatives in 1903. Negotiations dragged on after the war. On January 1903, Secretary of State John Hay and secretary of the Colombian legation, Tomàs Herràn signed the Hay- Herràn treaty (Conniff 65). This treaty agreed to a “transfer of the French works and equipment, a six-mile-wide canal zone (excluding the terminal cities of Panama City and Colón), a hundred-year renewable lease, shared jurisdiction and civil administration, a $10 million lump-sum payment, and an annuity of $250,000 upon completion of the canal” (Conniff 65). Colombia found the treaty inadequate and refused to ratify the treaty. After Colombia's refusal, President Theodore Roosevelt refused to take up the Nicaraguan route. Thus, conspiracy rumors of openly promoting Panamanian independence grew, but the U.S. could not openly because of the1846 Bidlack-Mallarino treaty that stated that the United States must support Colombia's sovereignty over Panama (Conniff 66). By the mid-1903, Conservatives began plotting the separation of Panama from Colombia because of the fear of the U.S. choosing to build a canal though Nicaragua. The revolution succeed and Panama was protected and recognized by the U.S. on November 3rd,1903 (Conniff 67). A new treaty was drafted and approved between the U.S. and Panama that would lead to Panama's continued dependence on the U.S. to build a canal Panama would not own until January 1, 2000. editted by L.brinkman Neocolonialism Post-1979 Panama References List your cool books! Black, Jan Knippers. "Introduction: Understanding the Persistence of Inequity." In Latin America, its Problems and its Promise a Multidisciplinary Introduction, 4th ed., ed. Jan Knippers Black, 1-20. Boulder Colo.: Westview Press, 2005. Central Intelligence Agency. The World Factbook. Available at: . Chasteen, John Charles. Born in Blood and Fire: A Concise History of Latin America , 2d ed. New York: Norton, 2006. Conniff, Michael L. Panama and the United States: The Forced Alliance. Athens, Gerogia: University of Georgia Press, 2002. Earle, Peter. The Sack of Panama: Captain Morgan and the Battle for the Caribbean. New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1981. “The French Era.” Timeline of Events. 2008. Panama Canal Museum. 5 Feb. 2010. GORDON MARSHALL. "dependency theory." A Dictionary of Sociology. 1998. Encyclopedia.com. 21 Apr. 2010 <http://www.encyclopedia.com>. Greene, Julie. The Canal Builders. New York: The Penguin Press, 2009. Greene, Graham. 1984. Getting to know the general: the story of an involvement. Lester & Orpen Dennys Publishers, Toronto. Lindsay-Poland, John. Emperors in the Jungle: The hidden history of the U.S. in Panama. American encounters/global interactions. Durham: Duke University Press, 2003. Medina, B., H.M. Guzman, and J.M. Mair. 2007. Failed recovery of a collapsed scallop (Argopecten ventricosus) fishery in Las Perlas Archipelago, Panama. Journal of Shellfish Research. 26(1): 9-16. Meditz, SW and DM Hanratty, editors. 1987. Panama: A country study. Washington: GPO for the Library of Congress. Storrs, S.L. Panama Canal: chronology of events and background documents. Washington D.C.: U.S. Govt. Print. 1977. Woolsey, L.H. 1937. The new treaties between the United States and Panama. American Journal of International Law 31: 297-300. Zimbalist, Andrew and John Weeks. Panama at the Crossroads: Economic Development and Political Change in the Twentieth Century. Los Angeles: University of California Press, 1991. Latest activity Category:Browse